The power of chemistry
by saku015
Summary: Karmanami oneshot collection about their life as students and beyond.
1. Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

It was love at nth sight. On his filed-work, he had to follow his superior, who was the medical secretary of Japan. Right then, they went to look after one of Japans' greatest medical projects. It was about some kind of blood which could be transfused regardless of blood type. In his opinion, that whole filed-work was a waste of time. For God's sake, he wanted to become a Bureaucrat, but as the student of the famous Tōgyō University he had to do it.

* * *

When they stepped into the room, they saw a doctor who was reading a paper with shocked expression on his face. As he lifted his head up and took glimpse of Karma's superior, he ran to the other man and started to explain him what was on the paper with a high-pitched voice. To banish his boredom, Karma started to scan the room. That was the moment he saw her. Her ponytail was thrown over her left shoulder and her frame was the pure femineity itself. She blushed lightly under his gaze.

' _Heh, shy as always._ 'He thought to himself with a smirk on his lips.

"Hello, Karma! It's good to see you again," Takebayashi said, stepping in front of Manami. Karma growled silently, but as a real gentleman, he shook the hand which was reached towards him. When his former classmate stepped out of the picture, he met with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

The girl didn't say anything, just hugged him in the blink of an eye. As letting her go, he looked into her eyes which reflected happiness. Happiness because the sight of _him_.

That was the holy scene when Karma Akabane fell in love for the first time in his life.


	2. Truth be told

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Karma was standing in front of Manami in the chemistry lab. He was really surprised when she called out for him, asking him to follow her. At then, she stood in the other end of the room, with a heart shaped box in her hands.

Seeing his uncertain expression, Manami started to speak rapidly.

"Don't worry! It is not poisoned or anything…"

"Why should I think it is?" he asked confused. This was the first time he had gotten present on Valentine's Day from anyone. In his elementary school and his first two years in junior high, everyone avoided him as if he was lepered. So it was a new experience for him.

Manami didn't reply, but stared down to the floor. After she hesitated for a few seconds, with a heavy sight, she started.

"When I was in elementary school, I was head over hills for a boy. I planned to give him home-made present for Valentine's Day, but knowing that I was good at chemistry, he rejected it. He said that he was certain about that my chocolate consisted love poison to steal his heart."

After she had finished, Karma stepped to her, taking away the box from her hand, smiling at Manami temptingly.

"In my opinion, every sane guy would fall for you without the effect of any kind of love poison."

Manami blushed with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Karma-kun."

Karma leaned towards her, whispering into her ear.

"Just wait for my present on White Day…"


	3. Wait! What?

**A/N:** This chapter is about Pre-school!Karmanami, so it is AU with the hint of child abuse.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

He was sitting on one of the pre-school's swings with his right hand in plaster. On the top of that, he got a beautiful black eye, given from his father. He had a fight with the strongest guy from his group, because he pissed him off with his attitude. He broke the jerk's nose, but his injury was much worse. Their teachers didn't make it in time… or – in his opinion – didn't want to and as a result of his behavior, he got black eyed as well.

He heard as his classmates were singing. One of them had birthday, but they did not invite him to taste the cake. It looked like the staff agreed with them, so they turned a blind eye to it. As he was staring at the ground, abruptly he saw a pair of shoes. He looked up, meeting with Okuda Manami's worried eyes.

"What?" He asked grumpily.

The girl backed away a little.

"I brought you cake," she said, lifting up the plate.

"I hate sweets."

Manami shook her head lightly. She had seen how happy he was while eating strawberries with whipped cream on them. She sliced down a little part of the cake, reaching the fork towards the boy.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Karma asked, panicking.

"Your arm is broken. I want to help you." Karma blushed furiously, but nodded a little. He opened his mouth, seeing the smile which was speared on Manami's face.

While eating the cake, he thought that cake was much more delicious than any other he had ever eaten.


	4. Want

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

While she was analyzing something under her microscope, Manami felt as two pair of arms hugged her from behind.

"Karma-kun, please! I need to concentrate. The medicine which can be produced from this base material can save many peoples' lives. I really want this to work."

"But I need my dear and loving waifu's attention as well…" He whined nuzzling against her neck. Manami chuckled lightly, but didn't stop working. Karma decided not to give up, so – as his next step – he kissed her neck.

"Good try, but, as a doctor, I know that the neck is an erogenous zone, so it does not work on me." Her husband growled silently, slipping his hands down to her hips. Manami had to admit the fact that her husband wouldn't give up until he would stop her in her work. "Let's have a deal." Karma perked his head up with a curious expression on his face. "You let me do my work and in return, after I finish it, you can do anything you want with me."

He frowned.

"And if I'm not?"

"No sex for a month."

Karma jumped up in high speed, running towards their living room.


	5. Name

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Aassassination Classroom.

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you give me the name _Kokoro?_ " Five years old Kokoro Akabane asked his father, sitting up in her bed. Karma frowned which meant he was confused. "We talked about it with Aguri-chan today. She said that she had gotten her name after her auntie."

"You see," Karma started, lying down to her daughters' bed, "in your name there are knijs from a person who was really important for your mom and for me as well."

"Really? Who was it?" Her dad did not reply, just stood up from her bed.

"We have passed your bedtime already. Your mom will be mad at us if we are late from your pre-school tomorrow." Kokoro pouted, but accepted her dads' kiss with a smile on her face.

Karma turned the lights off, but before he had left the room, he heared the little girl's voice.

"Love you, daddy."

"I love you too, princess," he said then stepped out of the room.


	6. Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

On their first date – as any normal couple – they went to cinema. Karma, just like the greatest boyfriend of the world, let Manami to choose the film, and he did not fail in her. Her choice was the movie that he had waited for so long: the newest Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde adaptation. It was the perfect movie for both of them. On the one hand, Manami loved chemistry so she was really interested in the chemical parts of the film- especially the famous poison. On the other hand, everyone knew that Karma had sadistic attempts which made the gore scenes really entertaining for him.

Maybe Maehara was right not wanting them to hook up.

* * *

After the film had ended, they went to have a meal. As they ate their own pizza, Karma saw that his girlfriend would speak up soon.

"Have you got any idea how useful that poison would be if it was real? That's true we have to make some changes about it, but still…"

"You see," he started, "sometimes you remind me of that crazy woman from Attack on Titan. It is creepy."

"She is not crazy at all!" Manami protested. "She is a genius, but no one acknowledges her devotion towards making experiments on Titans and besides…"

"Okay, as you wish." Karma left it to her. He was so lost in her than to ruin the moment with an argument on something like this.

Manami grinned victoriously by which she gained a hair ruffling to herself from her boyfriend.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Have you got any idea, how much time a girl needs to do her hair properly?!"

Karma shuddered.

"I don't care. You are beautiful anyway."


	7. Age

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Manami was sitting at her school desk, with a worried look on her face.

"Is someting bothering you, Okuda-san?" She heared her teacher's voice.

At the beginning of the year, she wouldn't have told him anyting about her problem, but after he had helped her with her chemical project, her opinion changed about Koro-sensei completely.

"It is my father, you know. He doesn't let me to the camp." If his sensei had had eyebrowns, he would have frowned. "I told them about Karasuma- senseis' idea of being in the nature is good for our health, but when it came to the tent-mate question, my dad protested furiously. He said, I was too young to sleep with a boy."

On the one hand, Koro-sensei could understand the man's worries. When they heared about Kayano and Nagisa being sick, and considered the only solution as putting Karma-kun and Okuda-san to the same tent, Karasuma and Irina-sensei had worries as well, but he knew that both of his students were smart and wouldn't do something reckless.

"What should we do about it?" He asked, touching his chin.

"I have no idea!" The girl exclaimed. "But I really want to go to the camp…"

"And being in a tent with me," they heared a voice behind themselves.

"Yes, Karma- kun," she said. When Manami realized what she had said, she became as red as a tomato. "I-i mean, as tent-mates, we can get to know each other better!"

"Sooo much better," Karma said, smirking, but when he saw the look on his teacher's face, he backed away. "It was just a joke!"

They were in silence for a few minutes, then Koro-senesei's eyes sparkled up.

"I have an idea!" Both students looked at him. "Tell your father to let you go and if something happens to you, I – as your teacher – will accept full responsibility."

Manami looked at him surprised.

"Would you really do that?"

"Of course! Being a good teacher means helping my beloved students in any way I could."

A happy smile appeared on the girls' face.

"Thank you, Koro-sensei!"


	8. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

After her shift was ended in the hospital, Karma called her out for a date.

As they were sitting in the bar, she was talking about her day.

"And when Takebayashi-kun told his opinion about the changes of our current project, everyone was amazed! You had to see taht. He was so amazing!"

A nerve started pulsing on his forehead slightly. He had no idea how many times he heard 'Takebayashi-kun' through her speech.

"Enough," he hissed through his teeth.

"Huh?" Manami asked, cocking her head.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" He shouted at her, slamming down the money to the counter. After that, he had jumped up from his seat, storming out of the place.

Manami was sitting completely frozen until the girl mixer spoke up.

"He is a territorial one, isin't he?"

* * *

She had searched for him everywhere: in their apartment, in the park nearby the flat, she even went to the playgrund also nearby the flat. She knew, he loved swinging. She was completely clueless when an idea crawled into her mind.

The door had opened before she could knock.

"He is in the living room," Kayano whispered to her. Manami stepped into their apartment, heading towards the living room. Her boyfriend was there, slumbering on the sofa. "What happened? You have never fought before." Kayano asked, feeling as her husband hugged her to himself by her waist.

"I was a jerk," she answered simply, kneeling beside the sofa. She caressed his hair out of his forehead carelessly. She heared as he mumbled in his slumber, his body tensing.

"Please, don't leave me… At least, not for him…"

She leaned close to him, whispering into his ear.

"I wouldn't leave you for anyone. Ever."


	9. Anger

**A/N:** This is a _what if_ scenario of the library scene from season 1 ep 15.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Karma was pissed off. At the exact moment when four jerks of the 'Big Five' appeared, he knew something bad would happen. It was not a surprise that Kayano shouted at them. She was a brave one, but the book in her hand made her words a little bit unbelievable. He heared as Nagisa tried to call her attention to her book. He noted, after they had finished the jerks off, he would talk with him about the green girl. But the most unimaginable thing happened, when Okuda Manami stood up to defend the class. She was always shy, so he didn't expect that attitude from her. She was so brave compering to her nature. It enchated him so much, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He clenched his fists when that asshole spoke to her like she was nothing much than trash, but for him the last straw was when he called her a bitch.

Karma rose up from his seat, walking behind Koyama.

"Apologize," he said on a low voice, gripping his righ wrist.

"Huh? What did you say, brat?" The other turned around with a contemptuous expression on his face.

"I said, _apologize_ ," Karma repeated, squeezing the others' wrist so hard, Koyama fell to his knees.

"Karma-kun, stop!" Nagisa called out for his friend, but his voice fell on deaf ears. He quickly looked around. All of his classmates' eyes reflected pure horror. They never had seen Karma like that. They knew about his past, but didn't truly believed the gossips.

Karma didn't pay any attention to Nagisa, instead sqeezing the poor boy's wrist so hard that he cried out in pain. The only thing that distract him from causing pain to the bastard were two hands, touching his face. Through seeing red, he could see Manamis' face, with a kind smile on it.

"Karma-kun, don't. He is not worthy of your anger," she said, letting go his face.

After hearing her voice, Karma automatically did as she said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, lowering his head.

"Mh-hm," Manami replied, taking his hands into hers. "I'm so grateful to you standing up for me."

A smile speared on Karma's face.

"Anytime, m'lady. Anytime."


	10. Mine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

The rays of sunlight were shining through the vent of the curtain. Manami whined, trying to turn her head from the light, but after she had realized, she would not be able to sleep anymore, she decided to wake up. She reached out for her glasses, which were on her nightstand. When she tried to sit up, she felt as if she was chained to the bed. She looked down, seeing her boyfriend curled around her. His head was on her chest, while his left leg was between hers.

Manami chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Karma-kun, it's time to wake up," she whispered to him, still storking his hair. Karma did not answer, but turned aroud, so he was completely on the top of her. He shifted closer to her, laying his head to the hole between her neck and shoulder. "Karma-kun!" She said a little bit demandingly, shaking his shoulders lightly.

"Mine," he mumbled in his sleep.

"Yeah, yours, but we will be late, unless you get up."

"… don't care," came the answer, while Karma was nuzzling againts her neck.

Manami sighed, laying back to her pillow. She had a feeling, they wouldn't go to work that day.


	11. Our

**A/N:** This little scene happened during the summer festival where they went in season 2 ep 1.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Manami was a little bit nervous, as she was walking towards her classmates.

"Okuda-san, over here!" Kayano waved to her. When she arrived to them, her mouth opened in awe. "Wow! You are stunning," she said.

Manami blushed. She did not think about herself as beautiful. She wore a blue kimono with light-colored globes on it as patterns and a yellow obi. Her hair was in a bun, wich – in Kayano's opinion – made her much more beautiful.

"Ah, it is not true! Your kimonos' are cute too," she complimented her friend's outfits. Kayano wore a pink kimono, while Kanzakis' one was white and flower patterned.

After they had finished greetings, they headed to the festival.

* * *

"Where are the girls?" Karma asked, irritated.

"In her message, Kayano wrote that they would be here in a minute," Nagisa replied, looking at his phone.

"Have you been missing us that much, Karma?" Kayano asked, whispering into his ear.

"Are you insane, b…" He started, but his words died in his throat. While Nagisa and Sugino were greeted the girls, his eyes was on Manami who was hiding behind Kanzaki. She waved to him, looking a little bit uncomfortable. "What is the matter?" He asked, walking up to her. Kanzaki stepped out of his way, with a mysterious smile on her face.

Manami looked down to the ground.

"I have never been attended to a summer festival before," she comfessed, with a blush on her face.

Karma did not answere, but grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the others. When he saw her questioning look, he said:

"There is one thing you must try during a festival."

* * *

When they arrived to the booth where cotton-candy could be brought, Karma gave every money that he had from his former buyings to the merchant.

"I am so sorry, but you have enough money just for one cotton candy," he said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, we will share!" He reassured the other, who – hearing that – handed the sweet over to him.

As they left, Manami looked up at him.

"Karma-kun, I really don't want to eat it away from y…" She started, but was stopped by the boy, who put a little bit of candy between her lips. After she had swallowed it, she sighed contently. "It's delicious!"

"I am happy about that," Karma answered, bitting off a tiny bit from the candy.

They hadn't got a clue about Nagisa, who had taken a photo of the whole scene from afar.


	12. Heartbeat

**A/N:** A little AU!Karmanami scene during the test of courage.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Manami was standing at the entrance of the cave. She was watching as her classmates choosing paris to each other. Some of them did not surprise her: Nagisa and Kayano was exceptable just like Chiba and Hayami. Both of the pairs were the two sides of the same coin and she secretly was their fangirl. The Terasaka and Hazama and the Muramasa and Hara pairings were a little bit surprising for her. Thats' true, Terasaka and Hazama belonged to the same branch, so they had lots of good memories together. As for the other one, they loved cooking, which was a good starting point for a relationship – in her opinion.

She could have been continued analyzing the couples, if a hand had not touch her shoulder. Looking up, she met with amber eyes.

"Karma-kun!" She squeaked in surprised. The boy looked at her, with his eyebrows frowning. "I'm sorry. You came so sudden and…"

"Oh? So have I got so much influence on you, Okuda-san?"

Manami bliked, feeling ashamed.

' _Is that the real Karma-kun?_ ' She asked to herself, when she heared a huffled laughter. She looked at Karma, who tried to cover his mouth. "Karma-kun! It is not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry, but you should have seen your face…" Manami simply turned around, starting to walk away when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. "Wait! I didn't mean to hurt you. I am not good at this asking-out-to-be-my-pair thing… " he said, looking into the other direction.

"It's okay, me neither," she smiled. "Okay, I will go with you!"

"All right! Welcome to the team!"

"Um, Karma-kun, _we are_ the team," Manami said when an idea crept into her mind. "If you planned to say something like ' _It is true, but I am better like a whole team on my own._ ', I swear, I will not go anywhere with you." Her words were so warning that Karma didn't dare to protest.

* * *

After talking about the kill of Koro-sensei and leaving the twister behind themselves, Manami heared a creepy voice. She jumped, grabbing a fistful of Karmas' t-shirt, but stepped back immediately.

Karma looked at her over his shoulder.

' _Is she really…_ ' He did not say anyting, but took her hand into his, starting to lead her through the dark. He felt his heartbeat racing. ' _Calm down! She is just your classmate – your smart and especially cute classmate._ '

Manami could swear that she felt Karma's heartbeat through his plam. It became faster and faster with every passing scene. She started to worry about him, so she let his hand go and turned him towards herself by his shoulders.

When she touched his forehead, she gasped.

"Oh my god! You are as hot as a stove! Please, let me help y-" but she could not finish her sentence, because she tripped over a rock. To prevent herself from falling, she stood on her tiptoes, pulling Karma down, who hugged her to himself as a helping-plan.

When their lips met, her eyes widened and lips parted a little bit. In the next moment, she felt as a tounge slipped between them. She closed her eyes, her fingers finding their way into the boys' hair, who answered to that with a growl.

After they had parted because of breathlessness, they stood forhead againts forehead for minutes.

Manami knew that she should say that she was sorry and that would never happen again. But deep in her heart, she hoped its' opposite.


	13. Breathe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Karma sat in his swimming-trunks on the shore of their temporary swimming pool made by Koro-sensei, watching as his classmates were playing in the water. It was really hot and he wanted to go into it and swim with all his heart, but the fact that he did not know how to do it, was a big disatvantage.

Suddenly he felt as two wet hands touched his legs.

"HEY!" He exclaimed, deciding that when the bastard who did that would be killed at the brief moment he would come out of the pool, but hearing a familiar giggle washed away his decision. She came out of the water as a mermaid. She was just as beautiful or – Karmas' opinion – much more beautiful than Ariel herself. "It was cruel, Okuda-san."

"You are so down. I want to make you feel better," she said in a worried voice. "Why don't you come in? Are you afraid of the water?" When she saw the others' expression, a light turned on in her brain. "Oh, I see." Karma looked to the ground with a light blush on his face. "Is it a frightening memory from you childhood or…"

He just nodded.

"I hate sinking under the water," he admitted in a sheepish voice, than his face shone up, "but I think, I can do it if you'd be so kind and help me."

"All right," Manami said. "First of all, you have to come into the water." Karma swalloved, but slowly dipped into the pool.

"And now?" He asked, after they turned towards each other and stood face-to-face.

"Take my hand," came the next instruction. Karma gulped again, but because of very a different case. "Now, we are going to crouch down," Manami said calmly. Karma knew that with crouching, they would be underwater. His body tensed. "Don't be afraid, just concentrate on my eyes," Manami said in a reassuring voice. When only their heads were just beneath the water, Manami said: "Take a deep breath!"

Karma did as she said. In the next moment, he found himself underwater. He could not hear or see anything because he closed his eyes. He almost started to panic, fear spared through his chest when he felt someone squeezing his hands. He opened his eyes, looking into Manamis' kind ones. That banished his fear away in the blink of an eye.

After they came to the surface, he sighed contently.

"It was," he searched for the right word, "awesome!"

Manami gazed at him gently.

"Shall we continue?"


	14. Speed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Karma was stunned as he watched how her pen slid on the paper. Her movements were so fast that any kind of man could have fantasies about her hands moving at a very intense place with as much accurancy as she moved her pen. His lips opened a little, cheeks became reddish.

"Karma-kun, would you be so kind and focus on the lesson instead of Okuda-san?" Karma snapped his head up, looking at his teacher who stood next to him. Chuckling ran through the whole class, while Manami turned towards him. She touched her lips with her pen seductevely and Karma couldn't believe that she didn't do it on purpose.

* * *

After the class had ended, Manami was standing in front of the blackboard, cleaning it. Aburpty a hand slammed next to hers. She didn't turn around just a little smile appeared on her face.

"Did you enjoy the show?" She asked quietly, because there were others in the class besides them. She got only a long ' _hmmmm_ ' as an answer and felt as his tounge licked her neck. She moaned a little.

"Shh, you don't want them to hear us right?" Karma asked, covering her mouth with his left hand. His other hand ran down on her body, touching her breasts. Manami didn't know what to do, so she stepped on his foot to stop him. "It seems like someone likes it rough…" He said in a wodering voice.

"Don't be stupid! It is too risky!" She exclaimed, her words muffled by his hand.

"Then don't moan. It turns me on and after the show you gave me at class…"

"Okay, okay, sorry!"

"Don't be, it was mesmerizing," he complimented, taking his hand away from her mouth.

"Maybe, but if it had an influence on you like that, it would not happen in the near future," she reassured him, walking out of the class.

Karma wished, he had kept his manhood in his pants.


	15. Slow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Manami hated high places, especially when they were unstable. So we could totally understand her unease as the class reached the suspension bridge which could be found in the mountens, arced over a river. She stopped, watching as her classmates ran past her and stepping on the bridge. She dryly gulped, having no idea what to do. She felt as someone stopped next to her, touching her houlder.

"Go straight on, I will follow you," she said to whoever stood by her.

"It doesn't seem true to me," he answered, gazing down at her from the corner of his eye.

"I have always hated high places," she confessed to him uncomfortably.

"But you have to come cross of it. It can't be helped," was the answer. He stepped behind her, touching her shoulders. When he felt her body tensing, he leaned close to her ears. "Chill out, I won't let you fall. _Trust in me, just in me…_ "

"Karma-kun, I really appreciate your determination to help me, but singing one of the songs from _Jungle Book_ is not the right way of it."

"Why not? Lots of people think that I have a charming voice."

"You threated them, didn't you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Karma gasped dramatically.

"You hurt my feelings, Okuda-san! Do you really think this low of me?"

"No, I don't think. I know," she said. As an answer, she got one of Karmas' famous Koro-sensei smiles.

She didn't even realised that they had almost reached the other end of the bridge.


	16. Touch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

After his fight with his best friend, all of his body was in pain. There were several bruises and when someone patted his shoulder, he hissed out in pain. Suddenly he felt a killing attempt, which was broadcast towards him. Looking up, he saw a very pissed Okuda-san. She didn't say a word, just went to him, grabbed his arm and started to pull him in the direction of the school.

* * *

Stepping into the Nurses' office, she ordered him to sit on the bed.

"Take off your t-shirt," came the order.

"Okuda-san, it is not the best time for sex," he snickered tiredly.

Manami fourrowed with an angry scowl on her face.

"Who the hell said that I brought you here for it? I want to nurse you, moran." Karma couldn't do anyting else, just blinking. He had never seen her like that.

He couldn't continue his thoughts, because he felt an intense pain from his back.

"Ow, ow! Easy!" He burst out a little louder than he wanted to.

"You'd have thought about the consequences before putting up a fight againts one of the strongest guys in our class." He turned around with a murderous expression on his face, but his words frzoe in his throat when he saw the tears gathered by Manami's eyes. "I was so worried about you, you know," she said, lips quivering.

The next thing she felt were two arms squeezing her to a body almost too painful.

"Sorry, sorry," he chanted repeatedly, springling kisses all over her hair.

She shook her head, looking up at him.

"The important thing is you are in one piece. Well… almost."


	17. Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Karma walked through the door of the school, whistling. His first day in 3-E was really funny. Dealing with the octopus was the first intresting thing that had happened to him since the day he was being suspended. When he stepped out of the building, he caught a glimpse of tulipes, being under the window in a flower bed. He knelt before them, seeing one of the places in the bed being empty.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?"

He lifted his head up, his gaze meeting with purple eyes.

"Um, and you are?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

The unknown girl hit her forehead.

"Sorry, I am totally forget that this is your first day here. Nice to meet you, I'm Okuda Manami." She reached her hand towards him.

He wasn't really intrested in knowing the girls' name or any other thing about her, but accepted the hand. Then he turned his attention back to the flowers.

"Why is this spot empty?" He asked, pointing at the said place.

"At the beginning of the year, every one of us planted a flower," she explained, "we left that spot out in case of the arrival of a new student. It has a special meaning."

"How can a flower represent anything?" Karma wasn't good at those kind of emotional-stuff.

At first, Manami hadn't got a clue what to answere to him. Karma almost let out an evil little laughter. She used big words, but couldn't even answere a simple question.

"It means a new start. For us, the beginning of a new school year, for you… coming back, maybe?"

She gulped because of the expression on her new classmates' face.

"I only come here to kill the octopus. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What about Nagisa-kun?" She asked, feeling a little bit indiscreet.

Karma sighed defeated, sitting down to the ground. She'd not leave him alone. He turned his face towards the sun.

"We were classmates in my first and second year. I can call us some kind of friends."

"If I ask you, will you be my friend as well?"

Karma's mouth opened a little, then a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"You heared the things they say about me, didn't you? Aren't you afraid of me? Like killing you or something?"

"It worths the risk," she said, smiling as well.


	18. Flowers

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long pause, but I needed to learn to my end-term exams. Fortunately, this is the last week, so I can update chapters at high speed again.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Karma stared at his canvas in total uselessness. As some kind of horrible turn of events, the octopus put arts into their time table as a class at Monday in the sixth period. He gave the opportunity of teaching that wonderful subject to Bitch-sensei, saying that she had seen lots of arts through her travels around the world.

He'd already realised that it was a waste of time trying to do the task. 'Draw a flower.' How the hell could he draw a flower properly anyway? He felt the smell of his teacher's parfume as she walked up to him. Instead of saying anything, he just shook his head.

Irina sighed.

"I don't want to damage your average with a bad mark, so you get two days to finish this paint," and with that, she walked away.

* * *

During walking down from the mountain, Karma swore the whole world to himself. He hasn't been good at arts. He was too rational for it. Suddenly he saw from the corner of his eyes as two black ponytails dissapeared between the trees. He scowled, but started to follow her.

* * *

He stopped as she reached a medow with full of white flowers on it. He saw a smile appearing on her face. She walked out from the forest, then knelt down amongts the flowers. Karma, without even realizing it, took out his art booklet from his bag and started to drawn her. After he had finished it, he followed her to the medow.

She looked up, then squeaked a little.

"Karma-kun, hi!" She said, seeing as an – in everyones' opinion – creepy smile crept to his face. "It is not funny!" She said angrily, then the reflection of Karma's smile appeared on her face. "You deserve punshment," she declared. Before he could say something. Manami stood up, then put the flower crown, made by her, on his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked with fear in his voice when he saw Manami lifting up her cellphone. "Oh, you don't!" He shook his head repeatedly.

"Yes, I do," she said, pushing the button. After she made the cmpromitting photo, she turned around and started to walk back to the school.

Karma sighed, touching the crown on his head. Maybe Manami had a really dangerous photo, but she was too beautiful amongs those flowers so he couldn't resist the urge to draw her down.


	19. Soul

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

It was Suginos' great idea to come here. It couldn't be helped – the guy was fond of ninjas (and Kanzaki of course). So they were standing in front of an abandoned ninja castle in Kyoto, looking at each other.

"Um, what should we do?" Nagisa asked, uncertain.

"Going in, of course!" Sugino said, but his knees were shaking a little.

"You were the one who suggested to come here, so do not be a pussy," Karma said, opening the door which opened with a loud crack.

Everyone jumped back a little, Kayano grabbed Nagisa's shirt. Manami did not want to be afraid. She had read lots of ghost stories, but being in a castle like that in person was a completely different thing. When they stepped in, the door shut just as creepy as it opened.

"Will we look around or just stand here like some kind of statues?" Karma spoke up again.

"I-I think, we should not seperate from each other…" Kanzaki said with fear in her voice.

"In my opinion, we can look around more properly with doing that." Karma did not say more, just took Manamis' hand, pulling her towards the door which was on their left side.

They had been walking for some minutes, when suddenly a spirit of a woman came out from the wall in front of them. Karma grabbed his gun, taking it out of its' place.

"Karma-kun, wait!" Manami called out. "She does not want to hurt us," she said, stepping pass him and followed the girl. Karma blinked, but went after them without a word.

* * *

After five minutes of walking, they arrived to a door. Karma grabbed the doorknob. The view could be seen behind it, their yaw dropped. There was a garden with a grave in the middle of it with blue roses all around it.

Manami started to walk towards it with Karma in her heels. When she arrived, she crouched down, reading the words on it.

"It is the grave of a man," she enlightened Karma. "Maybe, he is some kind of ancestor of yours. She says that you look just like him."

"Do you really understand her?" He asked, looking at the ghost from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know how… but yes."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I am taken," he said, hugging Manami from the back. Manami turned her head towards him. "I want to ask you this after we had gone back from this trip, but I ask it now: Will you be my girlfriend?"

Manami breathed in. There she was, standing in a garden within the arms of the boy whom she loved and last but not least, there was a ghost, levitated above their heads. She didn't say anything just nodded. A grin appeared on the boys' face, kissing her just like his life depends on it.

When they seperated, Manami looked at the girl.

"She wants to know if you will be happy."

Karma followed her gaze, then nodded. A light smile appeared on the others' face, then everything went black.

* * *

"Guys, hey, guys!" They heared voices from far-far away, but at the next scene, they sat up in sync. They could see their friends all around them, with strange expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Nagisa asked, cocking his head.

"I have no idea," Manami answered, "we went across that door, then wake up here."

They had no clue about the girl who was looking at them with a kind expression on her face.


	20. Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Both of them went further away from their group to look around. Karma because of his leadership, Okuda because she wanted to be useful for her group. Then there they were, on a glade, pointing their guns to the others' chest. They fought for two different goals, to save their teacher or to kill him.

They started to walk towards each other in sync. When they stopped, the spout of the others' gun touched their chests. Amber eyes stared into purple ones.

The guns fell to the ground as two bodies pressed againts each other in a tight hug. They believed in their own truth and were ready to fight for it, but not like that. Not with the other. The boy breathed in the smell of the girls' hair who sobbed quietly into his shirt. Too many things had happened between them… too many things, so he wasn't being able to shoot her down.

After they had seperated, Manami wiped her eyes.

"Now what?" She asked. As an answer, Karma only shuddered.

"Both of us will return to their own group," he said, then saw as Manami shook her head.

"That is impossible for me, Karma-kun. I am not as strong as you. They will not believe it that I came back in one piece without someones' help." Karma twiched. "You have to shoot me or your team will acuuse you of letting me go!"

"Not an opinion," his voice was rought with full of anger.

"If I remember well, the task was to kill the members of the other team, not to betray your own," Manami gulped, hearing their PE teachers' voice. "Your behaviour is unacceptable."

"I am not going to apologize to you," Karma hissed, pulling Manami towards himself.

"Maybe you think that we did someting horrible and deserve punishmen, but we didn't! Why being in love is so bad?! Who has the right to say that?!" Manami exclaimed. "If you think our feelings are less important than this stupid competition, then you are really wrong! "

Karasuma gasped. Okuda was always so clam and kind. Seeing that side of her caused surpirse even for him. He sighed, then looked at them.

"I forgive you," he said, "but just this once."

Karma and Manami smiled at each other, then he kissed her on her lips and ran towards the forest. Several minutes later, Manami turned around and did the same thing as her lover. She hoped that the angles would be so kind to them that their little meeting would stay a secert forever.


	21. He

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Nagisa was stunned by Karma's expression. As the lights of the train lit it up, the sadistic smile on it only had two results – being stunned by it or being frightened by it for the rest of your life.

Suddenly, Karma's face turned from violent to surprised. Nagisa turned around to see what his friend saw that changed his mood. Behind them, there was Okuda Manami with two large bags in her hands. Her body trembled slightly.

"Ah, good afternoon, Okuda-san!" Nagisa greeted her, rubbing the back of his head. Manami leaned forward in an attempt to greet them as well, but her bags were so heavy that their weight pulled her down.

"Ooops, be careful!" Karma said, pushing her back to her feet. Nagisa had no idea how his friend was capable of being in front of her so fast. "Those two look heavy. Need some help?" Manami looked at him as if he was some kind of wild animal which could jump on the top of he if it wanted to.

"Um, o-okay," Manami said a little bit uncertain.

"Great!" Karma took out the bags from her hands, then grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the train which had just arrived. "See you tomorrow, Nagisa!" Karma had waved to him before the doors closed.

* * *

They were sitting next to each other. Manami was creasing her skirt and did not dare to look into the boy's eyes. Karma was leaning on his knees, bending towards Manami.

"How did you know which is the right train for me?" She asked, squirming in place.

"It was easy. I looked up everyone's datas before I had come to class," he explained. Manami grunted to hide her laughter. Karma frowned.

"I can totally imagine that of someone who was capable of hurting Koro-sensei twice during one day," she turned towards the boy, then gasped. He was so close to her that their noses met. "Karma-kun, back away a little, please."

"Why should I do that?" Karma asked seductively.

Manami rolled her eyes. She poked Karma's nose and pushed him back.

"There, it was not so hard, was it?" Karma growled in fustration. Manami almost petted his hair. He was like an angry little kitty.

When they stepped into Manami's flat, Karma's mouth opened slightly. It was very small – just enough for only one person.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, putting the bags up to the counter.

"They are working abroad," Manami answered. "This apartment is one of our good friends' and she let me to use it. Karma-kun, what are you doing?" Manami asked, staring at Karma suspiciously. Karma was playing with a knife that he pulled out from the knife-rest on the counter. "That is not an anti-Koro-sensei knife."

"I know, but besides the octopus, there are other guys I really want to get rid of!"

"I don't want to be rude, but are you aware of your horns and wiggling tail?"

"Oh, shit!" Karma hissed out. He put the knife down and disappeared from the flat in the blink of an eye.

Manami blinked a few times, looking at the place her guest stood just a few minutes ago.

' _What a strange boy!_ '


End file.
